galacticcampaignsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode II: Coming Storm - 07 Jun 2015
Last time on Forgotten Ones.... As the torrential storm grows worse by the moment, the team fights their way through the mine in their endeavor to reach the Deluge control room. After fighting off the guards, the team works together with the coerced technicians to disable the machine. Finally the Deluge device begins to turn off, the hum of the machine in the cavern no longer throbbing. With the main objective near completion, Nadia turns and shoves the conscripted technicians towards the door not giving Aela or H3 a choice in their leaving. Gathering the data, H3 gets to work on setting the Deluge device to overload and it’s not long before the overhead lighting dims and a warning klaxon sounds throughout the entire facility. Making their own way out, the team sees the remaining miners and guards retreating out. Stepping out, a small patch of sunlight makes its way through the dense cloud cover a rare sight, but it doesn’t last long as the usual gloom of the Nyriaan sky takes over and the area is encroached by darkness. The rain has stopped at least... Aela Viszla looks around, especially at the sky. "Another good deed? Well, lets get out of this jungle, shall we? We don't need anything else, yeah?" H3-4L B07: "Nothing I can think of. Let's get off this mudball before something else tries to kill us Aela Viszla begins to walk slowly toward the area where the vehicle was left. H3-4L B07 follows Nadia follows heading down the muddied path left by the torrential rain. "There's still one thing... We haven't found the others yet. The ones I sensed when we arrived." Aela Viszla pauses, "What direction are you sensing it from?" Nadia stops for a moment and seems to be turning her head from side to side as if listening for something. "It's not far... probably a half hours walk that way." she points to series of nearby mountains. Nothing nearly as tall as the one they used for the Deluge facility, but still impressive for this planet. H3-4L B07: "Shall we have a look then? H3 says as he starts walking towards the mountains." Aela Viszla: Aela nods, gesturing to Nadia, "Lead the way. Is this another jedi? I never expected to be going around the galaxy with a crew full of Jedi, I'll tell you that." She makes an odd half laughing sound. Nadia: "I can't tell you. I just sense the..." she pauses trying to decide on the best way to explain it. "the rift they leave." Nadia leads the way towards the new destination, and when the reach the foot before it begins to increase in difficulty she looks around once more, setting a more direct route. Upon closer inspection she's heading for a cave opening. Aela Viszla pulls her guns out, and continues onward, activating the sound sponge. Shi Krem: like to imagine her having taped literal sponges to the ends of the barrels Aela Viszla: (LOL, sound sponge is in the armor =) ) Nadia draws her own blaster pistol and waits for the pair at the entrance. "I see some of the fungus is giving off some light inside, but otherwise it's pretty dark. Ready?" she looks between H3 and Aela H3-4L B07: "Always" Aela Viszla nods, and stalks inside, all stealthy like. Alicia G (GM): what's the range on the sponge again? Aela Viszla: 6 sq radius (want me to make it a halo on the pc?) Alicia G (GM): already did and made it so JT can see it Aela Viszla: ok, nice Shi Krem: i shoulda gotten one of those Aela Viszla: (I'm the stealthiest Mandalorian ever =) ) Story Teller: The trio enter the gave only to hear the sound of it's inhabitants. Further inside, the sound of scuffling feet, panting and growling noises can be heard. Peaking around the bend you can see a familiar sight.. Chlovi cats. Seems you've stumbled in on a nest of them. Aela Viszla stares at the things up ahead, trying to figure out what they are Aela Viszla comms over to Nadia, "You feel the presence past the cats, I imagine?" Nadia nods. "Yup. A bit further in." Nadia: "Doesn't look there's a way around them..." H3-4L B07: H3 readies his scatter gun "We gonna have to fight through then?" Aela Viszla sighs, "You know, killing wildlife is not my favorite." and opens fire Round 1 Round 2 Nadia: Rolling for Turn Order 27 H3-4L B07: Rolling for Turn Order 25 Nadia: Rolling for Turn Order 13 Aela Viszla: Rolling for Turn Order 24 : 3's turn is done. The next turn has begun! Alicia G Story Teller: Surprise round You get 1 action, move or attack Nadia opens fire on the closest cat. Nadia: heavy blaster pistol, verpine energy Attack: 30 Damage: 20 Notes: DiceBot: 3 lost 20 hit points. : The Previous turn is done. The next turn has begun! JT JT: so I can see any cats Nadia: "Stun them if you can!" H3-4L B07: also my gun has no stun oh there they are JT: this is surprise round right? Story Teller: Yup JT: okay then h3 moves up : The Previous turn is done. Aela, it's now your turn! Poison Aela Viszla: Deathhammer, PBS Ranged Attack: 22 Damage: 24 Notes: Point Blank Shot Story Teller: Please describe your action... Aela Viszla Aela fires a precise shot at the cats shoulder, attempting to stop it without killing it. : Aela's turn is done. 3, it's now your turn! Story Teller: I'll allow you to trade a penalty for a non lethal shot say -5 Aela Viszla: (sounds good, I'll do so) Story Teller: Aela's aim is true and she manages to put the cat out of commission. It howls in pain, but it will recover in time : Round 1 3's turn is done. The next turn has begun! Alicia G Nadia switches her blaster to stun and moves forward following H3 further into the cave system and in view of the cars Nadia: heavy blaster pistol, verpine energy Attack: 16 Damage: 16 Notes: stun FP to hit cat 6 DiceBot: 5 gained 0 hit points. DiceBot: 5 lost 8 hit points. : The Previous turn is done. The next turn has begun! JT H3-4L B07 fires at cat four H3-4L B07: The Retro Fire Special Point Blank Piercing Attack: 23 Damage: 24 Notes: : The Previous turn is done. Aela, it's now your turn! Poison Story Teller: everything after the 1st paragraph is relevant to you DiceBot: 4 lost 24 hit points. Aela Viszla: Aela, both pistols in hand, fires both at the cat behind the cat H3 has just shot. Again, attempting not to kill them. Deathhammer, Dual Weapon Mastery Ranged Attack: 14 Damage: 17 Notes: Dual Weapon Full Attack, at Point Blank but not Zero BlasTech DT-12 Heavy Blaster Pistol, Dual Weapon Mastery Ranged Attack: 19 Damage: 24 Notes: Dual Weapon Full Attack, at Point Blank but not Zero Story Teller: The first shot misses, but the 2nd is on target, once again maiming the cat : Aela's turn is done. 3, it's now your turn! Story Teller: er.. sorry The cats, now aware of the presence of intruders, begin to leave the nests and converge on their closest target, Nadia, in their attempt to defend their nest. Aela Viszla: uh oh! Story Teller: The work cooperatively to attack her 2 claws piercing Attack: 0 Damage: 6 Notes: That would miss.. : Round 2 3's turn is done. The next turn has begun! Alicia G Story Teller: Nadia holds her goring and fires again on the one she got the stun blast on heavy blaster pistol, verpine energy Attack: 13 Damage: 18 Notes: stun Spend another FP DiceBot: 5 lost 9 hit points. : The Previous turn is done. The next turn has begun! JT H3-4L B07 fires at cat six attempting to avoid killing it H3-4L B07: The Retro Fire Special Point Blank Piercing Attack: 24 Damage: 24 Notes: DiceBot: 6 lost 24 hit points. Aela Viszla: (picturing the scene, where a pile of crippled cays tries to rebuild their home) : The Previous turn is done. Aela, it's now your turn! Poison Aela Viszla: (and....cays are cats, in this scenario) Aela opens fire on one of the ones in tight with Nadia, aiming for its shoulder and leg. Deathhammer, Dual Weapon Mastery Ranged Attack: 15 Damage: 20 Notes: Dual Weapon Full Attack, at Point Blank but not Zero BlasTech DT-12 Heavy Blaster Pistol, Dual Weapon Mastery Ranged Attack: 15 Damage: 23 Notes: Dual Weapon Full Attack, at Point Blank but not Zero Story Teller: You have a free FP, want to use it on one? Aela Viszla: I'll temp fp the second shot, if its a miss, yes Force Point 4 Story Teller: Aela incapacitates yet another cat : Aela's turn is done. 3, it's now your turn! Story Teller: Two cooridinate their attack on Nadia and the other tries for Bill 2 claws piercing Attack: 8 Damage: 6 Notes: 2 claws piercing Attack: 8 Damage: 4 Notes: : Round 3 3's turn is done. The next turn has begun! Alicia G Story Teller: Nadia takes aim on the cat north of her heavy blaster pistol, verpine energy Attack: 12 Damage: 22 Notes: stun Aela Viszla: (didnt I drop the red dot cat?) Story Teller: And her weapon jams, she curses Aela Viszla: (gotcha!) : The Previous turn is done. The next turn has begun! JT H3-4L B07 fires upon cat 1 in an attempt to aide nadia... again trying to avoid killing anything H3-4L B07: The Retro Fire Special Point Blank Piercing Attack: 17 Damage: 12 Notes: : The Previous turn is done. Aela, it's now your turn! Poison Story Teller: Have Precise shot? H3-4L B07: nope Story Teller: k.. so taking the -5 for non lethal and then another -5 for them being engaged.. want to use your reroll? or a FP ? H3-4L B07: I would like to reroll The Retro Fire Special Point Blank Piercing Attack: 17 Damage: 21 Notes: Story Teller: :(, well you get your reroll back JT: okay so thats 17 with the full -10 H3-4L B07: and I'll fp that Force Point 5 Story Teller: ah I see H3-4L B07: 22 Story Teller: didn't realize you put in -10 it hits with that 17 I mean H3-4L B07: Yay well I spent the fp because I wanted to Aela Viszla: Aela fires both shots at the first cat engaged with Nadia, again aiming at their weak spots, even if becoming slightly concerned that none of them will be able to hunt... Story Teller: You only rerolled the attack though.. not the damage Aela Viszla: Deathhammer, Dual Weapon Mastery Ranged Attack: 24 Damage: 26 Notes: Dual Weapon Full Attack, at Point Blank DiceBot: 1 lost 12 hit points. JT: k Aela Viszla: BlasTech DT-12 Heavy Blaster Pistol, Dual Weapon Mastery Ranged Attack: 14 Damage: 31 Notes: Dual Weapon Full Attack, at Point Blank JT: thats fine Story Teller: Aela, have precise shot? Aela Viszla: (I most cetainly do) Story Teller: good :) : Aela's turn is done. 3, it's now your turn! Story Teller: that one right? Aela Viszla: (yep) DiceBot: 2 lost 33 hit points. Story Teller: oops DiceBot: 2 gained 7 hit points. Story Teller: They continue their earlier assault 2 claws piercing Attack: 22 Damage: 5 Notes: 2 claws piercing Attack: 20 Damage: 5 Notes: 2nd is for Bill Alicia G (GM): None of them hit I really wish I could disable the back button... : Round 4 3's turn is done. The next turn has begun! Alicia G H3-4L B07: misses Story Teller: Nadia concentrates fire on the same Alicia G (GM): heavy blaster pistol, verpine energy Attack: 30 Damage: 17 Notes: stun It goes down stunned : The Previous turn is done. The next turn has begun! JT H3-4L B07: so can I just try to infuriate the cats into attacking me and being defensive Story Teller: Intimidate/distract I believe is a standard action, which would prevent you from taking a defensive stance H3-4L B07: well my relfex is pretty good but my persausion sucks so I'll just shoot the one next to me The Retro Fire Special Point Blank Piercing Attack: 13 Damage: 22 Notes: and miss : The Previous turn is done. Aela, it's now your turn! Poison Story Teller: Didn't see the ping... Aela Viszla: Aela steps up into the cave mouth, and fires a single shot at the closest Cat, aiming to wound. BlasTech DT-12 Heavy Blaster Pistol Ranged Attack: 21 Damage: 27 Notes: Regular shot, not Point Blank Story Teller: 1 or 6? Aela Viszla: 1 Story Teller: ANother cat has been mained maimed.. wow : Aela's turn is done. 3, it's now your turn! Aela Viszla looks at all the cats rolling around, maimed, and frowns again. Story Teller: THe cat, being all on it's lonesome tries to make a break for it to the back of the cave Aela Viszla comms, "We need to get stun or web grenades, or somthing." Aela Viszla: "The presence still in the same area, Nadia?" She asks, as she looks around at all the wounded cats. Nadia: "Agreed... Looks like we have it retreating now.." Cautiously she starts making her way to the back of the cave Aela Viszla continues to stalk forward, at her steady, if super slow pace. H3-4L B07 starts examining the wounded creatures Story Teller: You don't see that door btw... Aela Viszla: (I sure dont.) H3-4L B07: "Shout if you need help, I'll be here." Story Teller: You reach the back of the cave and so far don't see anything that indicates anything other than Chlovi cats live here Aela Viszla tilts her head, and looks at Nadia. Nadia is looking around herself. "I don't understand.. It's so close..." Nadia starts pacing around the walls taking her time to look at each section H3-4L B07: "Search your feeling. Let go of your sight." Nadia: "Oh.. shut up..." H3-4L B07: "What? I heard a jedi tell it to his padawan once." Aela Viszla: Aela laughs. "You sound like one of those old Soothsayers." Nadia mutters "He sounded like my mother..." H3-4L B07: "Well I was near an sometimes on the fronlines both with and against them." Aela Viszla grins, "I wish I'd listened to my Mother more. Maybe you should give it a try." Nadia: "Check the walls for any secret passages.: Aela Viszla takes off her helmet, and takes a deep breath, looks around with her Mk I eyeball. Nadia: "Hmph." she says in response to Aela's comment Aela Viszla: "I can't see a damn thing in here without my helmet." She sighs, and puts it back on. Nadia: "Well.. it is a cave." she responds with amusement Aela Viszla scowls at Nadia, but with her helmet on, who would know? and starts using her gun to tap on the walls, listening for a different sounding echo Story Teller: As the two pace around the wall, suddenly a blue lightsaber blade cuts through into the hallway, nearly missing Aela as she had been nearby.It moves in a circle as it opens up a way through Aela Viszla: "I can't believe a Jedi has me out spelunking in old caves, looking for secret passageways." Nadia: "I never said I was Jedi..." she comments idly as she watches the blade cut through the rock Story Teller: Shi.. should I even ask for a STR check? Aela Viszla: "What the..." She looks at the activity, "Right. Well, speaking of..." Shi Krem: I was hoping id get a free pass in the name of a dramatic reveal :33 Story Teller: lol.... Well.. considering the thickness of the wall.. going to say not quite.,, Shi Krem: Alright here we go the roll of the century everyone Strength 9 Aela Viszla: (in good news, lightsabers bypass DR even of walls? =) ) Story Teller: It takes some time, but finally the two parts of the opening meet and then, it slides forwards as the presence on the others side pushes the offending debris out of the way. Shi Krem leaps through the hole, igniting the other end of her saber and assuming a battle stance. "You will not have me, Separatists." Story Teller: On the other side, Shi sees two armored figures, though without her sight she can't really see specifics to identify specifics. H3-4L B07: Do I hear this? Shi Krem looks a little worse for wear, her posture sloppy and her breathing slightly ragged. Aela Viszla: (Just as a quick aside, Aela does not look remotely like a separatist.) Shi Krem: going off the faint darkside presence i felt :33 JT: with her bad eyes you could be confused for a battle droid Shi Krem: im currently blind Aela Viszla: (Oh, right! My bad!) Story Teller: You know.. not all seps had DSPs... Aela Viszla: (you barely hear yourself over the sound sponge, anyway =) ) Shi Krem: Im sure the batte droids all did, which was 99% of the opponents Shi faced JT: why would they Story Teller: That's right, the shout is absorbed, going no further than her lips JT: they were just following their programing Story Teller: so... SHi.. roll an attack Aela Viszla: "Yeah. Whoever they are. Why don't you settle down with put your glowy stick back on your belt." Shi Krem was not going to attack, was going to wait for the blaster fire. H3-4L B07: "Aela you wanna stop the silence so we can hear her? Aela Viszla: (-with +and) (On my action I will, it isnt a reaction) Nadia: "Take it easy.. We're not Seps. The war is over." Alicia G (GM): not in combat Aela Viszla: (Oh, I thought she was rolling an attack) H3-4L B07: "Seps lost you missed all the everything falling to kark Kel Dor!" H3-4L B07 and with his contribution to the conversation over he goes back to his study of the Cats Aela Viszla turns off the sponge, and the ambient noise returns. Aela still makes no sound in front of Shi, but is there, nonetheless. "Alright, My name is Aela. This is Nadia, who found you, and over there, Bill. We're mercenaries, and we were here on a job." Shi Krem keeps her stance, not turning her head to look at the droid as thats quite silly when shes blind. "What are you talking about? I was... I was just about to... what was I about to do? I was preparing for... something. A... a mission." Aela Viszla: "Yeah. I'm sure you were. Mission is over now. Someone tell her what year it is, yeah? Her eyes look like my eyes felt." H3-4L B07: "Yeah and I was working on creating an artificial organic intelligent construct the size of a building. Next thing I know I'm waking up on a ghost ship on the far side of the galaxy." H3-4L B07 starts patching up some of the wounded cats, specifically the ones he shot Aela Viszla: "We still have one of those shots?" She looks at Bill. Shi Krem: "What do you...? You all speak nonsense. I need to contact the Republic. I need to.." She deactivates her saber as her balance falters, forcing her to take a knee. "What's happened to me?" Nadia: "Think that's wise? We can take her back to Locus no problem where she can rest off the Hibernation sickness." "I'm afraid it's going to take some explaining... What's your name?" Aela Viszla: "Well, yeah, but I imagine she's out of sorts, and seeing us would help her, mentally, what do you think?" Nadia: "I suppose you would know better than I... I just remember too how you felt after the shot wore off." Aela Viszla: "Yeah, well, lets not rush into a fight with her, and it should be alright." Shi Krem: "Shi Krem, Jedi Knight and General of Zero Seven Commando of the Special Operations Brigade." Story Teller: Bill manages to sedate the creatures as he goes and healing their wounds. They have a little time before they'll start waking up, but there won't be any permanent damage to them. JT: Yay Story Teller: On investigation of the nests.. there's at least 2 eggs in all of them.. should you want to investigate them Aela Viszla: "Not to stress you out too much further, but you may want to hide the lightsaber and not claim to be a jedi." She looks at Nadia again, and then back at Shi. JT: Nah, we've disturbed them enough Nadia: "The Jedi didn't exactly come out favorably at the end of the war... It could be a death sentence for you and us if you're found to be one." Shi Krem: "What are you talking about... the war hasn't ended! Every day we drive the Separatists back, every day we gain more and more ground!" H3-4L B07: "Oh the republic did win the war make no mistake.. but the jedi lost." Nadia looks at Aela and Bill. There was really no other way. "I'm afraid you were in hibernation for awhile... We'd be happy to explain, but this isn't the best place." Aela Viszla chuckles to herself, remembering how disoriented she was, "Yeah. Why don't we get out of here, and if you want, you can put your hand on my arm, or shoulder, and we'll guide you out." Shi Krem: "No. I need an explanation now." Shi Krem Her voice is stern and unwavering, despite her ragged apearance. H3-4L B07: "The official records I was able to read went something like this" Nadia interrupts Nadia: "There's a bunch of creatures that we had to subdue. If we don't leave they might turn around and attack us again. Let's at least leave the cave." Aela Viszla: "Its really not good for the local wildlife for us to stand in their nest and discuss this. Lets go, and you can listen on the way." "If you search your feelings, you'll see I'm right." She turns and winks at Bill. With her helmet on. Nadia doesn't move as she seems to intend to stay behind. H3-4L B07: "Do what you like. If you want an explanation follow me. I'm going back to Locus." Aela Viszla holds her arm in range for Shi to take. Nadia passes by Shi and goes into the hibernation cavern Shi Krem grunts as she gets to her feet, following after Bill with a slight stagger in her step. She manages to step around and over the fallen catbeasts however. She ignores any offers for help. Alicia G (GM): feel free to RP, I'm going to take a 15 min break Aela Viszla follows the other two out, watching Shi for signs of trouble. Aela Viszla: (I could use a sandwhich! so good timing =) ) H3-4L B07: "So here's what I read after we woke up "As the war was coming to a close the jedi attempted a coup against chancellor palpatine. They were branded as traitors and all but wiped out. Now force users and especially jedi are considered enemies of the new galactic empire that palpatine is the emperor off." Shi Krem follows along next to Bill. H3-4L B07: "Now I don't know how much of that is actually true. History is written by the victor which in this case is palpatine so who knows what actually happened." "I served with a lot of jedi over the years and pulling a coup doesn't sound like jedi to me. Regardless if you go around waving a lightsaber saying your a jedi you'll be arrested and executed by the empire pretty quick and we might get executed just for knowing you." Shi Krem: "No, thats... the Jedi are sworn to uphold the Republic! Count Dooku had been defeated, the sith presence that had been felt was eradicated! We had them on a full retreat, my commados were hot on the trail of General Grievous!" H3-4L B07: "Well the apparantly Grievous was taken out by a general kenobi and the 501st. It was big news. Like I said a coup doesn't sound like a jedi move to me. Seems more like a sith manuever really." Shi Krem furrows her brow, getting quiet. "So what of the Jedi? What do you mean when you say wiped out? There is no way any amount of droids could topple the Jedi Order." H3-4L B07: "Of course not. Most Jedi generals were gunned down by their own clone troopers as all Jedi were marked traitors to the republic and the clones were loyal to it." "The 501st legion marched on the jedi temple." Aela Viszla follows after, listening to the story, even if she's heard it more than once, its still fascinating. Shi Krem pauses, stopping in place. "No. No... you're wrong, you're... I know every single one of my Commandos, all of their names, their faces. I know every single one of their hobbies, their interests. They would... they would never commit such an act. I trained with them, they... trained with me. I..." She pauses, before letting out a deep sigh. "...I can sense that you speak only the truth..." H3-4L B07: "If it's any consolation their were reports of the commandoes and arc units resisting the orders to kill the jedi. It was mostly the standard clones overwhelming them with numbers." Aela Viszla: "The truth is like a three edged blade. Sharp on all sides. So, here we are today, with only a few jedi left, most of them with us." She says, as an aside, during one of H3's pauses. Nadia: "And by surprise," she says catching up to them. Aela Viszla stage whispers, "Though one of our Jedi isn't a Jedi, right, Nadia?" Shi Krem resumes walking, saying no more unless asked a direct question for the rest of their journey. H3-4L B07: "Meh! I'm not worried. Their was also a report of several jedi attacking the temple after it fell. As long as some are left they won't die." Nadia: "You're the one who keeps insisting on calling me that. My mother was a Jedi.. I could never claim to be one." Aela Viszla grins, and continues on. Nadia: "It'd be like Shi here claiming to be a Mandalorian. Just because she says it doesn't make it true." H3-4L B07: "I've seen the jedi come back from near extinction during the jedi civil war and in the years after. The jedi have come back from this kind of thing in the past and I'd bet servos they will again." H3-4L B07 continues walking ignoring the others conversations seeming to talk more to himself Nadia steps up next to Shi Krem and says quietly through the helmet's voicebox. "Bill told you then? About the purge?" Shi Krem remains silent, the pensive, slight-scowl look on her face covered by her mask. Her pace falters for a split second at the question. Aela Viszla continues to stalk forward, slowly. H3-4L B07: "You know you ladies can be real downers when you wanna be." Aela Viszla: "I dunno what you mean by all that. I'm consistently upbeat. When did you get a metal face, anyway?" H3-4L B07: "Oh this I've had it since I was built. But I mean just because things seem soul crushingly hopeless doesn't mean they are." Shi Krem: so bill and aela are basically from the same time period? Aela Viszla shakes her head with slight bemusement. "Her life was just turned upside down, have some empathy, why don't you." JT: yeah but she hit hibernation during the mandalorian wars while bill was in operation for about 2 centuries after before he went ofline Nadia has been watching Shi closely and sees the slip in her mask. "I know it's a lot to process... but just so you know. You are among friends" H3-4L B07 just stares at aela, are you mocking me? Aela Viszla grins, "Maybe a little. Still, if you dont have an empathy program, I can probably install one to help you be less socially awkward?" H3-4L B07: "An empathy program? Damn i've missed quite a bit in droid programing haven't I?" Shi Krem continues walking, her only indication of having heard Nadia being the tightening of her hand around the hilt of her lightsaber. Aela Viszla: "Apparently. Ever see a Basilisk War Droid with an empathy routine?" H3-4L B07: "Now that sounds like a good friend if ever I heard of one." Nadia sighs and speeds up deciding to take point and scout ahead."I'll make sure the way is clear." Aela Viszla: (There is no speeding up Aela, who is agonizingly slow =) ) Shi Krem: enough one of my favourite fanfics spans the time of the mandalorian wars and the jedi civil war Aela Viszla: (Aela was removed from the timeline hours before Malachor V) Shi Krem: almost chose that time period for shi, but i was in the process of rewatching clone wars when i came up with her concept :33 Story Teller: folks have any more IC banter you'd like to get onto the table? Aela Viszla continues to stalk towards A'shaz's vehicle, using her vidcomm to make sure she's going the right way. Shi Krem: im good JT: and H3 was hired out by his corporate owners as a military advisor and medic in both wars and he fought against the goto rebellion and multiple small scale wars over the next centuries with a cybernetic jawa and droidbrain that was installed in a tank and later a light cruiser H3-4L B07: nope Story Teller: It takes a while longer with Shi's slow progress but she keeps up well enough. After 45 mins of walking they arrive at the rendezvous where Old Man A'sh is waiting for them in his ground car. A'sh: "Ack, Oy good timing. She's stuck. My poor girl. Glad to see the freak rain is done." H3-4L B07: "Need a push?" A'sh: "Heave hoy!" he says in agreement and waits for everyone willing to help to get into position. "Oh hello there." He says upon seeing Shi Krem. "Picking up strays are we?" H3-4L B07 gets in position to push "Always" Aela Viszla: "Yeah. Its what we do, it seems. Glad you waited, Old. Lets move this thing." She gets in position and plants her boots in the ground. Shi Krem grunts as she gets in position wordlessly. Nadia follows suit. and making sure everyone was ready, has them all push on three while A'sh hits the accelerator. Finally after a few pushes the ground car is unstuck. A'sh: "Where to next? Get what you needed to done here?" Aela Viszla: "Yeah. Lets get back to the city, Old. Its been a pleasure." Shi Krem collapses onto all fours in the mud as the groundcar gets free, after suddenly finding herself without the support of the vehicle. Aela Viszla considers scooping Shi up, and reconsiders, watching her instead, arm nearby to provide support. A'sh: "Here lassy.. let's get you out of this mud, eh?" He helps Sh get into the confines of the car, and doesn't take no for an answer. Shi Krem grunts as shes lifted up, her entire body screaming at her for exerting herself, where she'd normally protest help she made no resistance to A'sh's help. A'sh gets back into the driver's seat and revs the engine. "Provided we don't get stuck on the way back, I'll have ya back in Locus in a few hours." Aela Viszla pulls her helmet off as she gets into the car. Nadia keeps her helmet on and focuses instead on their surroundings. Aela Viszla: "Why dont you give her a look over, Bill? See if there are any other health issues from the hypersleep?" She gestures to Shi, of course. H3-4L B07: "Is she gonna be okay with that?" Shi Krem lays sprawled out on the back seat. "Proceed, droid." Her voice sounds strained. H3-4L B07: Treat Injury 24 Story Teller: Other than the effects of hibernation sickness, Shi Krem is in impeccable health. Aela Viszla: "Feel free to catch some sleep. It'll help your eyes." Story Teller: Once everyone is inside the car, A'sh gets it moving in the direction one can only assume is towards Locus. But in the gloom of the planet who can reallysay Shi Krem grits her hard-palate as she pushes herself upright. Using her hands to pull her legs into a cross-legged sit she attempts to enter a force trance, despite the protests of her body. Shi Krem: dor don't have teeth JT: I know H3 could also make an unfailable treat injury check to remove your persistant condition... It would take an hour Aela Viszla: (We arent doing anything else..) A'sh catches the scene of Shi meditating and he seems to frown but then goes back to minding his own business. JT: "Psst I think the old man know... we might have to deal with him." Story Teller: True to his word,after a few hours in the distance you can see the gates of the city. Aela Viszla looks sidelong at Ash, "This isn't gonna be a problem, right?" A'sh acts confused. "Is what a problem?" Aela Viszla: "I saw you lookin' at the new girl, I could see credits flashing in your eyeballs. But you aren't gonna turn her in, right?" She looks Ash up and down. A'sh: "It isn't any of my business." He changes topic. "Where would you like me to drop you off?" Story Teller: Locus seems to have reverted to it's night life as all that appears to open now are cantinas. The streets have only a few people wandering the streets. Nadia puts a hand on Aela's shoulder and whispers. "It's ok..." Aela Viszla gives A'sh the once over, then Shi the once over, then Nadia, then shrugs. "Good. I dunno, why don't you let us out at the Cantina near the spaceport?" H3-4L B07 puts his helmet back on concealing his droidness. "Sounds good." A'sh: "Ya got it!" he says turning the vehicle down the various streets towards their destination. After several harrowing moments of having to avoid a drunkard wandering into the street in front of the car he stops it outside of the cantina close to the starport. A'sh gets out opening the door for his passengers with a flourish. "This is where we say good bye." Aela Viszla nods, and gets out her credits, "What, you are leaving without getting paid?" She raises an eyebrow. A'sh raises his eyebrows. "Getting paid is a given." Alicia G (GM): you know I forget on what was agreed upon... Aela Viszla: (it changed a bunch cuz we kept making him go further) Alicia G (GM): remember the initial? Aela Viszla: (not at all! =) ) Alicia G (GM): I'll look it up and then we'll double it. fair? Aela Viszla: (Sure, I love it when its doubled!) Shi Krem unfolds her legs, coming out of her brief communion with the Force and stepping out of the vehicle. She seems to move with a little more determination, only a slight tremble in her legs as she stands. Shi Krem: fun will be doubled A'sh collects his money and then gets back into his car to drive off. Nadia glances over the bar with its audacious neon signage lighting the entire street. Shi Krem: "Where are we?" Aela Viszla: "We're in a Cantina on a backwater planet halfway to nowhere." Nadia mocks the cantina's name. "The Lost Sun. Rather fitting I think." Shi Krem: "I was referring to the planet." Aela Viszla: "More than one son's gotten lost in here, I'd guess." She grins, "Yeah, I know, but see, I barely remember the name of it myself, so, uh, right." Nadia: "Nyriaan." Aela Viszla: "Right, thats the place." Shi Krem: "I see..." She brings a hand up to her mask, as if grabbing her chin in though. thought. Nadia: "I swear ner vod.. do you ever know where you are other than in your beskar?" Aela Viszla: "I usually know when I'm on a ship, too. Not so great with boots in mud, you know? I usually just land somewhere, shoot it all up, and leave, so I don't really pay much attention to names." Nadia looks at the cantina. "Are yout boots going in there? While the idea is nice.. I think I'd rather head back to Cloud City." Shi Krem: "Sounds like the talk of Death Watch." Her voice comes out with a little more hostility than she intended. Nadia: "Death Watch." she thinks. "Nah... they've been underground for about a decade now. "Plain old Mandalorian." Aela Viszla: "Nah, I thought we'd get our stuff out of the Hotel, and get going." "Hopefully the cantina holds up the investigators when that old bastard sicks them on our friend here." Nadia cocks her head at Alea. "What hotel? And he won't, not unless he wants to get himself suspected in the process...." Aela Viszla: "What?" H3-4L B07: "You worry too much. I think you need a drink to cool off aela." Shi Krem nods slightly at Nadia's statement. Aela Viszla: (Didnt we have a place we put our stuff? Its been a while...) Alicia G (GM): just the ship really. Ozel is waiting there. Nadia: "Uhm well.. you know for conspiring with the likes of us." Aela Viszla: "Look, I can get good and drunk when we're on the ship. I'm tired of this place and its stupid forests machinery." She looks oddly at Nadia, but just shrugs, "Lets go. Can you walk?" She directs to the Jedi Nadia expression is hidden by the helmet she has yet to take off Shi Krem nods. Aela Viszla heads to the spaceport. Alicia G (GM): we lost JT? he's be quiet Shi Krem: hes still connected, i think Aela Viszla is already on her way, but she doesnt exactly move fast. Story Teller: You reach the bay in which the Citadel class cruiser you borrowed from Ghurn resides. At the bottom of the ramp and human male stands waiting, his arms crossed over his chest. Ozel: "It's about time. We need to get out of here. I've already secured us the machine to get us off this rock." H3-4L B07: "I'm here." Aela Viszla nods as she climbs aboard. Alicia G (GM): How much longer do you folks have? Shi Krem: all night Aela Viszla: (30 mins or so?) Shi Krem: aw A flash of motion near the entrance to the docking boy catches your eye. You glance up in time to see at least four armed humanoids dressed in dark battle armor storming into the docking bay. Their features are hidden behind closed helmets, but their movements communicate their violent intentions. With the insignia of the Corporate Sector emblazoned on their armor, is this one final act of revenge for the teams actions at Final Rest? Find out Next Time! Category:Forgotten Ones